


一个鈤詹猫猫顺便💚冬哥的小煌玟

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Kudos: 2





	一个鈤詹猫猫顺便💚冬哥的小煌玟

有一笔带过的冬盾冬蛇队，不过不重要，主要是🐍🐍和阿盾一起鈤小猫咪阿詹～  
以前和朋友聊天时写的，现在发出来  
————  
想到一个， 冬哥x🐍🐍+洛丝儿（C2盾）x詹詹猫

🐍🐍是冬哥娶的第一个老婆，洛丝儿是第二个，嫁到冬哥来时只带着一只名叫詹詹的可爱猫猫

冬哥娶了两个老婆，很快被🐍🐍和洛丝儿榨干了，每天都精疲力尽，为了自己摇摇欲坠的吉尔，冬哥躲到了外面，留两位娇妻独守空房

🐍🐍的男人跑掉了，他很生气，也很无聊，洛丝儿还有詹詹猫可撸，于是🐍🐍也趁着洛丝儿不再时撸詹詹猫，后来洛丝儿发现，他们打了一架，然后约定和谐撸猫，于是詹猫猫从此得到两位美人的爱抚，每天都舒服的软乎乎地哼哼唧唧

詹詹猫每天都被🐍🐍和洛丝儿抱在怀里rua，很舒服，又很爽，所以很快便clj，变成了一只长着猫耳猫尾的可爱詹詹，而且正处在猫咪的发情期

有天洛丝儿回家刚准备呼唤詹猫猫，就发现一个长尾巴的人形身影出现在自己的卧室里，他走过去一看，居然是自己clj的宝贝猫咪，躺在床上发情，撅着水淋淋的屁股，哼哼唧唧的要摸摸，于是洛丝儿温柔地爱抚了他的猫咪，詹詹猫舒服地眯起眼睛咕噜咕噜直叫

虽然被洛丝儿摸的很舒服，但处于发情期的詹詹猫依然觉得十分空虚，于是他当成洛丝儿的面自己掰开屁股，将毛茸茸的尾巴塞了进去，然后夹着自己的尾巴高兴地哼唧扭动，洛丝儿很惊讶，手不自觉地握住了詹詹猫湿透了的性器，温柔地上下撸动，这让詹詹猫带着哭腔喵呜喵呜起来，往洛丝儿怀里靠，忽然🐍🐍也回来了

🐍🐍比洛丝儿反应迅速，他只愣了半秒钟，便神态自若地走过去，从包裹在黑色西服裤内臀瓣间抽出夹着的跳蛋，然后调到最大档后直接塞进了詹詹猫已经夹着一个尾巴的柔软肉穴，跳蛋被🐍🐍戳进去很深，抵在詹詹猫的g点上，于是猫咪又哭又叫了一会儿，然后射到了洛丝儿的衣服上，漂亮的性器在洛丝儿手中颤动

詹詹猫虽然已射过一次，但很明显还没有得到满足，一丝不挂的可爱猫咪坐在了穿戴整齐的洛丝儿腿上，手臂搂住他的肩膀，双腿缠住他的腰，隔着两层裤子的布料用尾巴和屁股蹭着他逐渐挺立的性器，洛丝儿在这样的刺激下很快便不得不打开裤链释放出硬的发疼的吉尔，然而即使这时候他也没有想到要做什么，只是紧紧张张地抱着他的猫咪，🐍🐍看到洛丝儿这样笨拙，决定帮帮他的忙，于是他也解开裤链露出大吉尔，然后将詹詹猫的下半身从洛丝儿的怀抱中拉到自己的怀里

🐍🐍修长白皙的手指在又软又湿的浅粉色洞口稍微揉捏了几下就换成了自己的性器，詹詹猫忽然被一根烙铁似的阴jing填满了发情期间饥渴空虚的后穴，快乐地仰起脸咕噜咕噜叫，又被🐍🐍按着脑袋低下去，柔顺地含住了洛丝儿不知所措地挺立着的大吉尔，洛丝儿一边温柔地抚摸詹詹猫的被汗水浸润的棕色发丝，一边与🐍🐍保持合适的节奏鈤他们的詹詹猫，可爱猫咪被两个炽热坚硬又尺寸可观的阴jing侵犯，舒适到了极点，他哭唧唧地射了许多次，两位史蒂夫也在他们美味可口的小猫咪的身体中浇灌了无数次，不知过了多久，詹詹猫终于带着灌满全身的jy晕倒在了🐍🐍和洛丝儿怀里

詹詹猫的发情期持续了一个多月，洛丝儿为了照顾他的宝贝猫咪请假在家鈤詹詹猫，同时照顾猫咪的饮食起居（不过洛丝儿后来发现，发情期的猫咪只吃精液就可以保持健康，于是经常把阴jing塞进熟睡的詹猫猫嘴里，猫咪边打呼边乖巧地舔舐嘴里的饱胀性器），🐍🐍则外出工作，顺便购买一些适合詹詹猫的小玩具，为夜晚时分他们的三人行增添些别样的乐趣，发情期的詹詹猫有了两个温柔体贴的猛1男朋友，经常在极致的欢愉中含着两位史蒂夫的大吉尔睡过去

一个多月以后，詹詹猫又再次变回了猫咪形态，这时候总算修养完吉尔的冬哥也回来了，于是🐍🐍和洛丝儿重拾旧业，开启了新一轮的榨干冬哥之旅，而在冬哥又被两位欲求不满的娇妻索♂取到不得不出逃避难之后，🐍🐍和洛丝儿就再来帮助发情期时便会化作人形的詹詹猫度♂过♂难♂关…


End file.
